


☄ If Skull was... Link

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A cycle only ends if you step away





	☄ If Skull was... Link

If Skull was... Link

By: Firehedgehog

 

“So you ever think these cycles of reincarnations will ever end?” a blond haired women asked.

“...”

“Link! That’s uncalled for,” Zelda said hands on hips, having easily translated links face.

“...” Link sighed.

“You know, one of these lives your going to talk,” Zelda said, the reincarnating hero of Hyrule just gave her a look.

“One of these days I’m going to get more then looks sighs or grunts from you!” she said, and maturely stamped her foot.

“Shut up,” she said point at him at his amused look.

“...” he said.

“You’ll be careful on your trip tomorrow Link, I’ve heard the neighbour countries are at war again,” Zelda told him, he nodded.

 

In the end it was an Earthquake that stopped his journey, the fall below painful.

He legs were broken and he coughed up a gob of blood, he winced knowing that he’d die here.

Get up Link!

And now he was delirious, dreaming Navi was there... he hadn’t seen her since that one life.

Lazy boy

Yup, totally seeing things

Your looking tired, you know.. another world might be a Vacation for you. Hmm... i have a favor owed me there, have fun playing human Link

“Navi...” he croaked out, his first words ever.

Silly Link, I’ve always been with you

“Don’t go, Love you” he whispered tears slipping down his face.

Love you too Link, you little brat

The world faded black

 

After all, I’ve been in your heart the entire time

 

The others didn’t realize it, but Skull could be amazingly quiet. And he worked best with weapons not main stream, Reborn would have been shocked.

But he decided against it, even the mafia didn’t use the weapons he could use.

Half the time he talked just to see the others reactions, the other times was due to contact nightmares of never talking.. ever.

What type of life had he lived before he woke in the hospital?

 

In a temple in an amazon temple a light flared, when it cleared a slim women with long ears stood there.

“So... this is the world where Link is,” Zelda said to herself.

This strange world would not keep her from her greatest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Legend of Zelda_
> 
> Liiiiiiiink! :)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
